OneShots
by NeverEnough15
Summary: Chapter 9: She was too late to save him... Chapter 10: Maddie will keep on trying, no matter what. She'll fix her baby boy. She'll make him better. Both rated T
1. Haunting Memories

Welcome to my new collection oneshots! There will be angst, romance and everything else.

**Summary**: Maddie is having a hard time when memories bug her about when she found out that Phantom is Danny. Warning: Character death. Rating: T

This story is following Maddie, her way of thinking. Please keep that in mind.

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts. _

Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't think of it," she hissed through her clenched teeth. Tears began to stung in her eyes, small sobs escaping her lungs.

_His white hair was soaked in reddish and greenish liquid. _

_Blood and ectoplasm. "Please."_

Her tears were now streaming down her cheeks. With her vision blurred, she slowly walked to the couch. Her husband was asleep on it, making it almost impossible for her to sit on it. Almost. She went to the corner and sat down, carefully not to wake him up. He stirred, but continued snoring loudly. She wrapped herself with her arms and tried to not make any sounds, she didn't want to wake up the man sleeping next to her. She glanced at him, he seemed not to have any nightmares, but it also wasn't a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Unlike her. She was having horrible nightmares at least once a night. They mostly involved her so-

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this. She couldn't think of this.

_The sound of the Fenton Bazooka charging was getting higher and higher, just a few more seconds and she could-_

She was thrown back into reality by her husband who turned in his sleep. She closed her eyes in frustration. The action was a bad idea, now her mind could give her more flashbacks of the past.

"_Please," he managed to say, "don't.. do this." _

_She narrowed her eyes. "And why should I? You're a ghost. You're evil. You're nothing but a bunch of ectoplasmic goop of post-human consciousness. The world would be better off without you," she said bitter. _

_His green eyes gave a hurt expression. A lie, a trick. Ghosts don't have emotions. "No..." he gasped, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Red blood. _

"_What? H-how is this possible?" she stuttered. Ghosts didn't have human blood. That wasn't possible. It wasn't.. It couldn't..._

_He wanted to wipe the blood away, but didn't have the strength to do so. "Y-you.. have to believe... me. I'm... n-not... evil." _

_No. He was just playing a trick. All ghosts are evil. Especially him. She couldn't fall for his tricks. Not now. She pressed a button on the Fenton bazooka and the sound she loved so much of charging became higher and higher by the second. Just a few more seconds and she could shoot him. _

Her eyes flashed open._ It was a nightmare._ She told herself. Oh, how she wanted it to be just a sick, twisted nightmare. But it wasn't. This was the reality.

She put her hands on her cheeks, elbows resting on her knees. She could feel the smeared mascara on her fingers, but didn't care. There were more problems than just mascara. Problems like how her daughter Jazz reacted. She knew. She knew about her baby boy and didn't told her. Tears began to leak again, just when they finally had stopped falling. Jazz... She tried to protect him. She yelled at her own mother to stop. And she meant it. She had never seen Jazz so angry.

_The Fenton Bazooka was ready to fire. All she had to do was aim, pull the trigger and shoot. Simple. Then why did her stomach ache? Something was wrong. Something was terrible wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. She aimed the gun, her finger slowly reaching for the trigger- "Mom!" She looked up, to find her daughter sprinting to her, tears in her eyes. _

"_Don't shoot!" her face became pale. "Why not sweetie? It's a ghost-" _

"_No!" her daughter burst out. "He's not just a ghost. Mom, you have to believe me. He's not evil." _

_Funny. He said the same thing moments ago. Wait. He said the same thing. That could only mean one thing, he was deceiving her daughter. He made her believe that he was good, protecting the city. But the mother knew better, it was all a illusion, a trick. "Jazz. Listen to me. He's playing tricks with you. He messes with your mind," she said calmly. _

_Her daughter stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "W-what?" _

_She was getting impatient now. "Jazz. Go home. We'll talk about this later." _

"_N-no... No, No! I'm not going home. Mom, please, listen. He's not playing tricks with me, or you. He's really good." The tears slowly found their way over her cheeks. "Please." _

"_Jazz. Enough." She ignored her own daughter's pleas and aimed for the ghost lying on the ground. Unable to move. Unable to escape. The liquid poodle he lied in- a weird mixture of green and red- started to grow larger. He was seriously injured. He was lucky to be awake in this state. The ghost hunter had tested her newest ghost hunting weapon. It didn't had a name, but her husband would think of that, he always did. _

_She glanced one more time at the helpless ghost, his eyes closed. His jumpsuit was torn in a few places, his white hair was soaked in greenish and reddish liquid._

_Ectoplasm and.. Blood? How was that possible? _

"_Please," he managed to say. His eyes slowly got open and the pupils became smaller at the sight of the weapon the ghost hunter was holding._

_Her heart skipped a beat. It was just a teenager. A teenager like her son, Danny. Her heart skipped a beat again in realization. That filthy ghost was not her son. She gritted her teeth in anger, he was playing a trick with her. Even in this situation, he still tried it. And nearly succeeded. _

"_Mom! Stop! Don't do this." The desperate look in her daughter's eyes, told the ghost hunter everything. She really didn't want this. _

_But it had to stop. The woman shot a glance at her daughter who immediately knew what the eyes told her._

_She was going to shoot. _

At this point she couldn't be quiet anymore, short sobs and gasps came from her lungs. She closed her eyes and blocked the world out. Her husband stirred once more in his sleep before waking up. He rubbed in his eyes and let out a yawn. Then he noticed his wife, crying like there would be no tomorrow. "Maddie..." he tried to comfort her, rubbing his hand over her shoulders.

"H-he didn't d-deserve t-this, J-Jack," she stuttered.

"Shhh, I know. It's not your fault."

Her eyes shot open. "What? Jack, if there's someone who can be blamed for this it's me. I killed... I killed..." She couldn't say it. A bunch of simple words. Just a few words.

"You didn't know. We didn't know."

_She carefully aimed for his chest, for the second time that night her finger reached for the trigger. All she had to do was pull the trigger._

_And she did. The ecto-beam was released from the Fenton Baooka_

"_Mom!" her daughter yelled in despair. She pushed at her own mother and together they fell on the ground. The woman's eyes widened in realization. She hastily looked towards the ghost she just shoot at. _

_A critical hit. _

_A small smile appeared on her face. She did it. She finally defeated the public enemy number one. After 3 years, she finally did it. _

_Her daughter, on the other hand, looked miserable. _

_The woman stared at the ghost. He didn't move anymore. She smiled again. But then a bright blue circle appeared around his waist. The ghost hunter looked at the ghost in fascination. What was that? Was he some kind of special ghost? The circle divided into 2 ones, one going up and the other down. Slowly a white t-shirt became visible. Suddenly she got a weird feeling in her stomach. She crawled a little closer, to find out what was happening. _

_Jazz was crying uncontrollably, gasping for air. It broke the mother's heart. She loved her daughter, but this was a ghost. The world was better off without him. _

_The circles revealed blue pants, red shoes and.. and.. Black hair. _

_Black hair. _

_His eyes opened one last time, his blue eyes gazed into that of the woman. His mother. His mouth opened, ready to say his final words. But the words didn't came and the blue eyes suddenly looked clouded and it looked like he was staring through her. _

"_Danny?" _

_

* * *

_

It seems... Weird. Yes, that's the right word for it. Weird.

Yes, Jazz could've done more to stop Maddie.

Yes, Jack's comfort could have been more. But I didn't know how. D:

No, I will not change it. I like it.

Maybe I'll write the same story again, but then in Danny's pov. Maybe.

Please tell me what you think, and if my writing has improved!

- EvaPhantom

(Yes, I'm still working on It's the Fear, but first I want to edit chapter one and two. Sorry.)


	2. A Long Time

Post PP. Right after Danny transformed in front of his parents and the rest of the world.

* * *

_Drabble by: NeverEnough15_

_

* * *

_

_Danny's POV_

Slowly I felt the silver rings going up and down. The chill of being a ghost vanished and my heart began pumping blood again. Oxygen made its way down my throat and I felt my chest going up and down.

Danny Phantom was no longer here, but Danny Fenton was.

I looked around me, gazing at people to see their reactions. Would they be shocked? Would they be scared? Would they... hate me?

But they began clapping and cheering. My lips curved into a wide grin at this.

I even saw Valerie smiling and clapping. My grin began wider, did this mean she finally knew that I wasn't trying to make her life miserable?

The clapping died down and everyone waited for me to do something. But I didn't know what. I stared at my parents and waited for them to do something.

"Son. We're so proud of you," Dad said, his voice serious and I could really hear how proud he was.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you so much."

Mom walked to me and wrapped her red winter jacked covered arms around me, hugging me tightly. When she finally let go I looked into her eyes and she smiled at me.

"Let's go home, I'm guessing you're really tired." I nodded at that, "hell yeah I am."

"Tucker, Sam, come on. You two should head home too. Your parents must be worried."

I heard Sam mutter a dark, 'you have no idea'. I smiled slightly at that.

We all walked towards the rental car and stepped inside. Mom sat behind the wheel and Dad on the passenger's seat. Tucker, Sam, Jazz and I were crammed in the back. It wasn't very comfortable, but we didn't had the money for a larger car.

When we drove away in the black car I noticed the press, shooting pictures and recording our departure. I sighed and groaned.

"Ha, you better get used to his, because I think you are gonna be followed by a billion reporters this week now that you saved the world." Tucker pointed out.

"The next week?" Sam laughed, "Tucker, I think he's gonna be followed by the rest of his life!"

"Hey! It wasn't me alone who saved the world! Skulker and the other ghosts helped me!" I said.

"True Danny," Jazz said. "But I don't think that the reporters will go after the ghosts. You're much more easier to go after."

I groaned in realization. This was gonna be a long week, no, a long... however this was gonna take. Probably a long, long time.

* * *

Just practicing on details and POV's. Nothing much. (though I feel like I failed D: )


	3. Never Enough

Never enough... clearly inspired by my pen name :)

Rating: T

Summary: Every time they see Phantom, they see a disgusting monster. But they don't know they are looking with disgust at their own son.

Genre: Angst. (I'm trying)

* * *

They said I was evil.

Every single time they look at me, I see a hint of disgust in their eyes. A glimmer of pure hatred and... disappointment. I have no idea why I see disappointment, but I know it's there.

And it hurts me.

You see, 'they' are my parents. My ghost hunting parents. My ghost hating parents.

Sure, like most parents they love me. Yet they also hate me. And the worst part is that they don't know it's _me_ who they look at with disgust. No, they see Phantom in front of their eyes. Not me, not their son Danny.

In their vision of this world, ghosts are evil. Ghosts are nothing more than post-human consciousness and filthy blobs of ectoplasm. Always causing trouble, killing innocents.

I hate their vision. It will never get me the chance to let my parents see that not all ghosts are evil. That _I'm not _seeking revenge for my death.

I haven't even died yet.

I am ghost, but I'm also human.

I am Phantom. But I'm also Danny.

Dead yet living.

I shouldn't exist.

But I hate their vision even more when I think that when my secret is revealed, when they see that the disgusting monster is their own son, I fear that they won't accept me. That they will continue thinking that I'm worthless and that I shouldn't be in the human world. I fear that they will forget about Danny, maybe they will even think that I died and that I simply can't let go.

But I shouldn't think about that. If I do, it will only give me a headache and an aching heart.

Every single day I hunt ghosts, try to keep them out of the human world and prevent them from causing trouble. Every single day I get hurt. Every single day I know that I'm doing the right thing.

Every single day my grades slip more and every single day I see my parents faces, looking at me with disappointment. Not the same disappointment as when they look at Phantom. But it's still disappointment.

And directed at me.

But sometimes, when I'm alone with my thoughts. My mind slips back to thinking about what it would be when they see I'm phantom, I just know that I will be never enough in their eyes.

Not as Phantom, not as Danny. And certainly not when they know I'm both.

* * *

PFF. Angst practicing and horrible failing. xD

But still. It's practicing. I'm allowed to fail.

Hope you enjoyed and please give me tips. It will help a lot.

-NeverEnough15

(uploaded at 26-09-10) DD-MM-YY


	4. Heartbeat Longings

_Heartbeat Longings_

Uploaded at: 16-10-10 (DD-MM-YY)

A drabble by: NeverEnough15

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

* * *

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

The rhythmic thump in the background was pure torture. Every time I felt the soft thump in my chest I knew I was no longer human. It mocks me, sometimes it feels like it's only there to make me feel miserable.

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

Not because it pumps blood, sometimes ectoplasm, through my body. But because it has longer pauses in it than a human.

_Thud..._

A human... Do I consider myself no longer human anymore? Maybe. I don't know, actually.

Quiet laughter.

I wonder what Jazz would say about this. She'd probable go all alike: 'You shouldn't think of that, yadayada of course you're still human, yadayadayada, you still eat and breath.' And it goes on and on and on.

_Thud..._

I think I really don't consider myself human anymore. Sure, human emotions and needs are still here. But ghostly needs also lurked deep inside me. Ghostly emotions, locked inside me, desperate to break free one day.

My obsession.

A shudder at the sight of Sam.

A shake of my head.

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

No. No, I don't have an obsession. Sam and I are just friends. Just... Friends. I'm not some ghost that only thinks of it's obsession and nothing else.

_Thud..._

Another reminder of what I really am.

Not a ghost. Not a human. Something in between.

_Thud..._

A sigh.

A shiver.

I should go and see Sam. Float above her and feel her quick heartbeat in my core.

Yes, I should go see her.

_Thud..._

And her heartbeat.

* * *

… Don't ask. I don't even know what this is about.

I'll be gone for a week and then it's... VACATION. YAY! That means I get more time for myself and Fanfiction! Not that this interests you, you just want the updates to It's the Fear and Tenth Anniversary.

What? You never heard about those fanfics? Go read it. :)

No, no. I'm not selfishly advertising here.

-NeverEnough15


	5. Thirst

_Danny's thirsty... So thirsty..._

_

* * *

_

_Rated: T_

_A m__essed up oneshot by: NeverEnough15_

_29-10-10 (DD-MM-YY)_

_

* * *

_

Thirst. So much _thirst. _

Wandering aimlessly, I stumbled against trees and rocks. I used my dirty hands to push some shrubs out of my way and continued running. I narrowed my eyes a little and tried to see in the dark.

My throat felt harsh, dry and I was incredibility thirsty.

_A short flash in front of me showing Sam, deadly afraid and tears in her eyes._

I shuddered.

_Another flash showing Tucker, hands in front of his face and cowering away._

I squeezed my eyes tight and fell on my face. Running and closing your eyes isn't the best idea, I figured.

"Danny!" My eyes flashed open. No. No, I can't let them find me. Not like this…

Although… My stomach grumbled in the delicious thought.

"_No." _I growled. I used my arms to get back on my feet and started running once more.

"Danny! We know you're out there! Please, come!" She sounded so desperate. If I only could feel her fear instead of only hearing it…

I shook my head. Nononono. I won't come back. I can't come back.

I'm so sorry Sam. So sorry.

I began to run faster, tapping into my ghost powers. Supernatural speed made it possible that I was able to sprint over the soft earth under my red sneakers. I gritted my teeth. Can't let them find me. Can't let them. Can't.

Suddenly a bright light shone over me, allowing me see the brown and red leaves on the ground. I flinched. They found me.

"Sir, we found him." A distance voice said, still a couple meters away. I could still make it, I could still run away.

"Danny! Stop running, we found you." Sam. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Her emotions where always the most delicious…

I stopped running and stood still on the brown leaves. In the far distance I could feel her fear. It felt wonderful, seeping through my veins and rushing further to my deep core, freeing me a little from the thirst I had.

The bright light died and the leaves where no longer visible.

"Sweetie, come on, let's go home." I flinched at the hand on my shoulders. The moment she touched me I felt her emotions flooding in me. She was so worried and also scared. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the delicious emotions flow through me.

"Danny?" More worry. More fear.

"No," I muttered, trying to resist the hunger and thirst for their emotions. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker and the police officer. All delicious.

But mostly Sam's.

I felt my human side being pushed back in the far corners in my mind as my ghost half slowly started to take over.

The screaming in the background only made my ghost half more amused.

It was too late now.

In the end, red blood was all over the brown leaves.

* * *

Like I said, a messed up oneshot. I wanted to start with Danny being a non-sparkling vampire, but this got out instead. Figures.

Personally, I like the ending "In the end, red blood was all over the brown leaves." It tells enough about what happened without going into details.

-NeverEnough15


	6. Unacceptable

NeverEnough15: Just blowing of some steam.

Part 2(?) of Thirst. You should be able to figure out how and when this follows up.

Warning: Rated high T.

* * *

"_Unacceptable…"_ his cold voice whispered in her ear, along with his cold breathing. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly. While clenching her fists, she could hear his boots hitting the leaves softly with every step he took.

Silence.

A long lasting silence.

Was he gone?

She gritted her teeth and slowly opened one eye- only to meet his face, close to hers. She felt her heart skip a beat and he grinned widely. He must have felt it too.

"_Why so scared? You know I don't know how to scare you." _His red crimson eyes glimmered with pure amusement as he moved away from her face.

"S-stop. Please." Oh, how she wished she didn't sounded so desperate.

His response was only a short laugh before the look on his face changed to a more serious one. She shivered.

"_Unacceptable…" _Through her tears, she could see how his aura gave light in the dark evening.

"_Don't cry Sammy." _He brought up his gloved hand and wiped a tear away from the trembling girl. "_You'd make me sad too." _

"Danny. Stop." This time she said it, it was more confident and less desperate. She blinked her tears away and clenched her fists even more. "Snap out of it! Look what you've done!"

More tears fell.

"L-look what you-you have done…" she trailed of, biting her lip so hard it bleed.

The red eyed boy glanced shortly at the blue figure, lying still on the red soaked leaves.

He laughed.

"_Like I said, Sammy. Unacceptable." _

He hovered slowly to her and allowed his hand to glow an eerie green.

"_You'd better run." _She shook her head and tried to swallow the rock in her throat. "No. I won't run. And you know why?" His expression changed to disbelief. Why wasn't she running? "I believe you're still in there, Danny. I really do."

He paused and didn't said a word. Then, he grinned and laughed more. _"Tucker ran. Maddie ran. Jack ran. Hell, even the police officer ran, but he didn't made it one single step. He surely was no fun."_ He frowned at that, seemly deep in thought. It didn't took too long before he shook his head and smiled manically.

He took a deep breath and closed his deep red eyes. He let the waves of her fear rush into his core and veins.

"_Unacceptable. Now, run." _

She didn't made it ten meters before her blood soaked the leaves as well.


	7. Ghost Love Score

_**WARNING: Rated T for the mention of death.**_

* * *

_My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I'll bleed forever _

* * *

The only light-source the room had was the dim aura the white haired ghost gave in the dark cell. But it was enough for the violet eyed girl to see the maniacal grin on his face as he stepped closer to her.

The trembling girl whimpered in the dark room. She felt the old chains resting on her wrists and ankles.

She kicked her leg in the air, only to have it stopped mid air due to the chains. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight the upcoming tears.

Then she was slapped in the face.

"_Don't."_ The stern voice was harsh and rough. She opened her eyes and saw haunted green eyes staring back at her. Her cheek began to ache softly.

"Why?" she managed to whisper, tears stinging in her eyes. She had been in this dark cell for nearly two weeks, without much food nor sleep. All of her usual energy was completely gone.

He studied her for a second, before smirking. "_I'll tell you why, my beautiful Queen." _She shuddered at the nick name.

"_You. Need. To. Die. I can't have a Queen on my side when she isn't a ghost." _He leaned closer to her face. "_It's all so simple. And yet you can't seem to understand it." _He smirked again. _"Seeing as you refused my offer to let you die quickly, you'll starve here to death." _

He turned around, walking to the door she would never reach.

"No," she mumbled. "Don't do this to me!"

"Danny!"

The green eyed boy never said anything as he phased through the door. He didn't had to open it. It was just there to mock her. To let her know she would never reach the freedom that lied behind it. He left her crying in the dark room.

She was stabbed in the back by her best friend.

So she'll bleed forever.

* * *

_My fall will be for you_

_My love will be in you_

_You were the one to cut me_

_So I'll bleed forever_

* * *

_Ghost Love Score © Nightwish_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

* * *

This is what repetitively listening to an awesome song does to you. You write angst. :D Did this in like ten minutes. -,- so it's not the best. Oh, and I had a lot of coco-cola. Lol, I'm like Jack with fudge when it comes to coco-cola. I neeeeed it.

-way too happy for angst-

...Should I change the name to AngstShots, or DannyIsReallyEvilShots instead of OneShots...? Hmm.

-NeverEnough15


	8. Once

**Warning: Rated T! **

* * *

Haunted blue eyes watch in fascination at the bruised and bloodied corpse lying on the ground. The boy grins widely, she deserves it. She deserves it so much. As she is lying on the ground, lifeless and empty, she deserves it. Her violet eyes, hollow and staring at nothing. She deserves it.

A small voice in his head, whispering so softly, telling him that this isn't right, that he doesn't want this, only gets quieter and quieter.

Haunted blue eyes slowly change to a blood red, forever watching in fascination at the lifeless body that once had been his friend.

Once.

* * *

Short. Probably the shortest thing that I've written ever.

-NeverEnough15

*hums the tune to 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish*

_Once there was_

_ a child's heart. _


	9. Breathe Again

"No..." her dry lips whispered. Violet eyes worriedly glanced at him.

Torn jumpsuit. Scratches and bruises on his face. A broken arm. An open, bleeding stomach.

He didn't breathe.

"Danny..."

She shook his shoulders softly. Tears started to leak from her eyes, causing her mascara to run over her pale cheeks. "Danny..."

A sob.

"H-help m-m-me..."

"Help..."

"C'mon D-D-Danny, b-b-breathe aga-in."

* * *

Short. Too short.

-NeverEnough15


	10. Waiting

"Emotions are for humans. I am merely a ghost," his monotone voice spoke softly. Her eyes stared at him for the longest time, refusing to believe those words.

His haunted green eyes just looked at her, not showing one single emotion.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. He just stared at her with his haunted look. "Danny..."

Then he straightened and looked at her. Really _looked _at her. As if he just discovered she was in the same room as he was.

"M-mom?" Green eyes changing to blue ones. Flickering back to green. Confusion written all over his face.

Again.

"Danny, I know it's hard, but you need to focus." He nodded, eyes flickering over the room. White walls, white floor, everything white. "Focus. Look at me." His blue eyes slowly turned to her direction. She gasped shortly. They were unfocused again. There wasn't much time left. She quickly spoke, "do you remember what happened?"

This was no use. He was just looking through her again. She felt an ache in her heart as his blue eyes began to glow an eerie green colour.

Then he just sat in his white chair. Doing nothing. Just watching.

She lowered her head in disappointment before walking to the door.

"Mrs. Fenton. He isn't going to recover. All of our tests are proving that he will be in this state forever. I'm sorry."

She ignored the doctor and walked to the white door. The doctor was wrong. Her son will be better. She just had to wait and hope.

* * *

Two updates today. The last ones of 2010.

That means... Happy freakin' new year!

Next on update list:

Cute, short, oneshot full with fluff because I've uploaded too many dark ones.

It's the Fear 4

Emotions Are Just a Curse

-NeverEnough15


End file.
